Call of Duty: Operation 900
Call of Duty: Operation 900 is a fanon game created by 900bv. It features a brand new storyline based around a war between the UK and Ireland. Spec Ops mode returns, with new missions and survival mode maps and also, a new mode, Trainee Mode debuts. Campaign Act I *'O.M.D.B.' **'Character': Charles "Scamp" Downwood **'Location': Luton, England **'Date': 12th June, 2014 **'Loadout': SA80 (starting), SIG P226 (starting), AUG (pickup), M2 Browning (pickup), SRAAW (pickup) **'Enemies': Irish Army **The level begins with Charles with a group of soliders in a destroyed building. Nathan "Hardhat" Kayle, briefs the squad on the mission of retaking town hall. The team leap the low wall and attempt to lockdown the square. The are forced into a shopping district by the Irish Army and are forced to call in rescue jeeps. While Charles is running to the jeep it is shot, causing it to start up. Charles is forced to sprint towards it, eventually jumping on, being assisted by Nathan. **Read More... *Highlands **'Character': Lee "Haggis" Keddy **'Location': Ben Nevis, Scotland **'Date': 12th June, 2014 **'Loadout': L96A1 w/ Silencer (starting), SIG P226 (starting), HK417 (gained partway in), AUG (pickup, also w/ Grenade Launcher), M2 Browning (pickup) **'Enemies': Irish Army **The level begins with Lee, alongside John "Bullet" Reed, on a snowy edge of Ben Nevis. John talks about how "we all expect war, but not the consequences of it" and then stands up, kicking a bit of snow off the edge. You then go on a stealth mission, to destroy the High Altitude Control Base which has been taken by the Irish Army. You go trough a slightly wooded area, and go prone. You take out numerous men getting to the base. When you get to the base stealth is abandoned and you gain the HK417. You have to push through to the main structural area and plant numerous explosives. You attempt to escape but are caught. You are taken outside and slung on the floor. You turn to John and he nods. You set off the explosion, and in the confusion run off, requesting air support. **Read More... *'H. G. Wells?' **'Character': Charles "Scamp" Downwood **'Location': Woking, England **'Date': 12th June, 2014 **'Loadout': SA80 (starting), M1014 (starting), Minimi (gained partway in), HK33 (pickup), P90 (pickup), SSG 69 (pickup) **'Enemies': ARW **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *'Falklands Redux' **'Character': Harry "Curly" Gollings **'Location': Portsmouth, England **'Date': 15th June, 2014 **'Loadout': SA80 (starting), M1014 (starting), Minimi (gained partway in), HK33 (pickup), P90 (pickup), SSG 69 (pickup), Webley Revolver (pickup) **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *Brand New Blues **'Character': Harry "Curly" Gollings **'Location': Portsmouth, England **'Date': 15th June, 2014 **'Loadout': SA80 (starting), M1014 (starting), Minimi (gained partway in), HK33 (pickup), P90 (pickup), SSG 69 (pickup), Webley Revolver (pickup), **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... Act II *'Joint Forces' **'Character': Hugh "Remington" Algen **'Location': Derry, Northern Ireland **'Date': 4th July, 2014 **'Loadout': G36C (starting), Remington 870 (starting), HK33 (pickup), AUG (pickup), P90 (pickup), Webley Revolver (pickup), M2 Browning (pickup), SRAAW (pickup) **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II, Irish Army **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *'Cemetary Bells' **'Character': Hugh "Remington" Algen **'Location': Derry, Northern Ireland **'Date': 4th July, 2014 **'Loadout': G36C (starting), Remington 870 (starting), HK33 (pickup), AUG (pickup), P90 (pickup), Webley Revolver (pickup), M2 Browning (pickup), SRAAW (pickup) **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II, Irish Army **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *A-Piered **'Character': Hugh "Remington" Algen **'Location': Greencastle, Ireland **'Date': 4th July, 2014 **'Loadout': G36C (starting), Remington 870 (starting), HK33 (pickup), AUG (pickup), P90 (pickup), Webley Revolver (pickup), M2 Browning (pickup), SRAAW (pickup) **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II, Irish Army **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *Flyin' High **'Character': Lee "Haggis" Keddy **'Location': Somewhere over Scotland **'Date': 13th June, 2014 **'Loadout': M72 LAW (starting), HK417 (starting), SIG P226 (gained partway in) **'Enemies': Air Corps **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... *'The Find' **'Character': Lee "Haggis" Keddy **'Location': Scotland **'Date': 13th June, 2014 **'Loadout': SIG P226 (starting), FP6 (pickup), PSG-1 (pickup), HK416 (pickup), HK33 (pickup), UMP (pickup), VP70 (pickup) **'Enemies': IRA - Mk. II **(Level summary to be written) **Read More... Category:900bv Category:Storylines Category:Operation 900 Category:Games